beansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rocket Beans TV
thumb|295x295px|Aktuelles Logo von Rocket Beans TV (seit Januar 2015)Rocket Beans TV ist ein Twitch-Sender sowie YouTube-Kanal der Rocket Beans Entertainment GmbH, welcher seit 27. August 2012 mit vielen unterschiedlichen Formaten existiert. Seit 15. Januar 2015 läuft Rocket Beans TV als 24 Stunden Livestream. Geschichte Die ersten Hinweise, dass ein solcher Sender geplant ist, kamen vom Mitgründer Simon Krätschmer bei seinem Interview bei Clixoom im Februar 2011. Dort hat er allerdings nur verraten, dass etwas geplant sei, aber noch keinerlei konkrete Informationen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLevjDHG-cs Dass ein neues Projekt im Busch sein musste, ahnte die GAME ONE-Community als Simon Krätschmer ein Foto auf Twitter hochgeladen hatte, auf dem die vier Mitglieder mit dem Gründungspapier für die Rocket Beans Entertainment GmbHhttps://twitter.com/Bimon/status/117160125634068480 in Händen zu sehen sind, und Etienne Gardé zudem einen Link auf rocketbeans.de postete. Dies hatte allerdings anfangs nur den Zweck, die RIESENBUHEI Entertainment GmbH als Produktionsfirma von GAME ONE abzulösen. Nachdem im Laufe der Zeit eine Facebook-Fansite und ein YouTube-Kanal von Rocket Beans TV entstanden war, wurde am 27. August 2012 schließlich das erste Video hochgeladen, welches einen Überblick über die geplanten Formate schaffen sollte.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mk2pIb1nC3o thumb|Ehemaliges Intro von Rocket Beans TV (2012-2013)thumb|Ehemaliges Logo aus dem Intro von Rocket Beans TV (2013-2015)Am 30. August 2012 kam schließlich das erste reguläre Video online, ein 1on1.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yTzKGAjUMU Nachdem in den Anfangzeiten regelmäßig Videos erschienen, kam es ab 23. Januar 2013 zu einer längeren Auszeit. Grund dafür war unter anderem die Produktion der Pilotfolge von Quelle: Internet. Am 21. Mai erschien erstmals ein neues Video. In einem Almost Daily vom 1. Juli war erstmals ein neues Intro zu sehen mit leicht abgeändertem Logo. Eine weitere Neuerung ist die Wochenvorschau, welche in der Titelleiste des YouTube-Kanals darüber informiert, an welchen Wochentagen neue Videos online gehen. Seit Januar 2015 läuft Rocket Beans TV parallel zum YouTube-Kanal als 24-Stunden-Livestream auf twitch.tv, wo sowohl altbekannte als auch neue Formate gezeigt werden. Personen Moderatoren * Daniel Budiman * Etienne Gardé * Nils Bomhoff * Simon Krätschmer * Colin Gäbel Redakteure * Annabell Klindzan * Daniel Schröckert * Dennis Heinrichs * Dennis Richtarski * Gregor Kartsios * Gunnar Krupp * Hannes Kersting * Hauke Gerdes * Widrian Budiman Formate Regelmäßige Formate Formate, von denen bereits mehr als eine Folge veröffentlicht wurde. *1on1 *After Dark *Almost Daily *Baking Bad *BEEF! *Bohn Jour *Brett and Breakfast *Community Beef *Deine Show *Die Arcardemiker *Double Screen *Erwachsene Männer hören Jan Tenner *Friesische Weltwerke *Hammertime! *Ian isst Indonesien *Indie Tonne *Kalauer Hour *Kino+ *Let's play! *Mate Knights *MoinMoin *Nerdquiz *Oculus *Pen & Paper *Perlen from the Past *Point & Chick *RB News *Retro Klub *Schröcks Fernsehgarten *Speed Beef *Spiele mit Bart *Straight to Gold *Stumble TV *Super Competition Club *Super Investigativ *Wir müssen reden Einmalige Formate Formate, von denen (bisher) nur eine Folge existiert. *Die Wochenbohne *Irgendwas mit Zombies *KILLCAM *Let's loot! *Lost in Fiction *Mayfeld & Bloomkamp (eine Staffel, mehrere zusammenhängende Folgen) *Polywood *Quelle: Internet *Shootcast *Spiele mit Schmerz Specials Adventskalender 2012 Zur Weihnachtszeit 2012 kam, in Form eines Adentskalenders, jeden Tag ein neues Video online. Zudem wurde das Intro der Videos in einen weihnachtlichen Stil abgeändert und eine Animation eines Adventskalender wurde vor jedem Video gezeigt. In der Animation wurde jeweils ein Penis mit der Zahl des aktuellen Dezembertages geöffnet, wobei bei manchen Videos die falsche Animation gezeigt wurde. Oculus Woche Vom 8. Oktober 2013 bis zum 18. Oktober 2013 erschienen auf dem Rocket Beans TV-Hauptkanal ausschließlich Folgen des Formats Oculus. Diese wurden hauptsächlich von Simon moderiert und zeigen Redaktionsmitglieder beim Testen der Oculus Rift. Project Overlord #151115 Am 15.11.2015 gab es das Project Overlord. Bei diesem Special wurden viele neue Ideen und Änderungen, wie z.B das neue Design, den eigenen Rocketbeans.tv-Shop, das eigene Forum, neue Formate und viele neue Mitarbeiter vorgestellt. Einzelnachweise